Pac-man el amor es mas fuerte
by megapikachu17
Summary: Cuando una amenaza mayor que Bytreyus amenaza Pac-mundo Pac y los demas habitantes de Pac-Mundo deberan cooperar con el Inframundo podra el amor de cierta fantasma rosa y Pac salir adelante ante la nueva amenaza


Capitulo 1:Empezemos por el inicio.

Era un lindo dia en Pac-Mundo nuestro joven heroe se encontraba como de costumbre comiendo en la plaza de comidas junto a su mejor amigo Spiral.

"hum delicioso"dijo Pac comiendo otra hamburgesa completa.

"vaya Pac si que estas hambriento y bueno que quieres hacer ahora?Cily no puede venir segun ella tiene que hacer la tarea de ciencias"exclamo Spiral.

"que tal si visitamos a Pinky,Inky,Blinky y Clyde hoy me invitaron a jugar en el laberinto ademas dicen que tienen noticias sobre Bytreyus"dijo Pac levantandonse de su asiento Spiral estuvo de acuerdo ya se habia acostumbrado de la precensia de esos fantasmas ya que en ves de atacarlos o poseerlos les advertian y ayudaban contra la amenaza de Bytreyus asi que cogieron sus tablas voladoras y volaron fuera de Pacopolis y se dirigieron al laberinto donde se encontraba un portal que comunicaba a Pac-mundo con el inframundo entraron en el laberinto buscando a sus amigos fantasmas hasta que los encontraron pero empezaron a mirar con confusion en que situasion estaban Blinky estaba riendo jugando con Inky con un secador de cabello pero luego supieron porque Blinky reia Pinky salio super enojada a perseguir a sus hermanos mientras estos se tiraban el secador de pelo de un lado a otro hasta que cuando Inky lo lanzo Pac salto agarrandolo y devolviendoselo a Pinky.

"guau gran forma de arruinar una broma Pac"dijo Blinky haciendo mala cara.

"pues esta vez si que se pasaron para la proxima hagan bromas mas ligeras ok?"pregunto Pac en eso vio a Pinky con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

"gracias Paccums por ayudarme a veces me cuesta recuperar mis cosas"exclamo Pinky,Pac solo se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza nervioso entonces su comunicador empezo a sonar a lo que Pac contesto era Cily.

"oigan los he estado buscando por todas partes don han estado chicos?"pregunto Cily algo molesta.

"perdon estabamos aqui en el laberinto con el grupo fantasma"dijo Pac algo triste Pinky se puso molesta por un lado era por que era su rival Cilyndra que queria quitarle su Paccums pero por otra parte estaba enojada por que Cilyndra no tenia derecho a enojarse solo por que Pac no estaba con ella ademas se sentia mal por Pac porque el no deberia darle explicaciones ya que el era el dueño de su vida no Cily por lo cual fue al comunicador de Pac.

"¡OYE TU NO ERES NADIE PARA MANDAR Y REGAÑAR A PAC DE ESA MANERA EL TIENE DERECHO A IR DONDE QUIERA!"grito Pinky con furia todos quedaron sorprendidos hasta sus hermanos fantasmas Pac reacciono y puso una cara un poco enfadada.

"Pinky tiene razon Cily mira lo siento pero ya que no estabas queria pasar a ver que tal estaban mis amigos fantasmas asi que no veo razon para que estes enojada"exclamo Pac.

"mira si crees que es por eso no es lo que piensas se te olvido que mañana tenemos que competir en el concurso de construccion Sircunferencia ya preparo la sala de construccion para que parctiquemos ahi veran si vienen pero yo me voy practicar adios"dijo Cily y termino la tramnsmision Spiral y Pac entraron en panico se habian olvidado por completo el concurso de contruccion de Pac-mundo que se haria en una semana.

"Pacster tenemos que ir rapido hemos preparado esto durante meses"opino Spiral.

"tienes razon tenemos que ir"exclamo Pac y volteo a sus amigos fantasmales.

"lo siento chicos pero tengo que irme perdon por no pasar el tiempo con ustedes"dijo Pac avergonzado y triste pero sintio algo calido y cuando abrio los ojos vio que sus amigos fantasmales lo estaban abrazando cuando termino el abrazo.

"no hay problema Pac ve y aplastalos a todos cuenta con nuestro apoyo"exclamo Blinky.

"si necesitas trucos de como construir solo dime ok?"pregunto Inky.

"somo tusa amigos Pac nunca te abandonaremos"dijo Clyde.

"si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar si estas mal o algo recuerda que aqui estoy"exclamo Pinky poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Pac.

"gracias a todos significa mucho para mi les prometo que no les fallare"dijo Pac entonces todos volvieron al infieron excepto Pinky ya que Pac la habia detenido ya que queria darle algo.

"espera Pinky tengo algo para ti"exclamo Pac le pido a Pinky que cerrara los ojos ella lo hiso entonces ella sintio algo sobre su cuello cuando Pac le dijo que podia abrir los ojos ella los abrio y se sorpendio al ver un collar Pac estaba super nervioso era la primera ves que le daba a una chica un regalo.

"este es un collar especial eran de mis padres segun una carta que me dejaron con estos collares decia que quienes posean los collares tendra la precensia de esa persona siempre te lo doy por que eres una de las pocas personas que me apoyo cuando nadie quiso hacerlo espero y te guste"dijo Pac sonrojado de pronto sin previo aviso Pinky lo abrazo aunque ella era un fantasma podia sentir su calor Pac correspondio el abrazo.

"gracias Pac es el mejor regalo que alguien me ha podido hacer nunca lograre compensartelo"exclamo Pinky sonrojada.

"solo con que sonrias me basta y me sobra"dijo Pac despues e levantaron se despedieron y Pac se fue dejando a una Pinky embobada todavia no podia creer que el chico de sus sueño le hubiera regalado un collar apreto ese collar y aunque Pac se fue ella aun sentia su precensia y el calor de su mirada despues de un rato se fue donde estaban con sus hermanos y regresaron al infierno pues no querian que de pronto Bytreyus los sorprendieran hablando con Pac pero Pinky no le importaba que su jefe odiara a Pac ella lo amaria hasta el final.

Continuara...


End file.
